lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Florence Ingrid
'''Florence Ingrid '''is one the main character of Morphers. Description Personality Florence is smart, fearless, and relaxed. She also always acts like a typical teenager and talks like a bitch, always saying things such as "chick", "lame", "rad", and "awesome". Since her cerebrum includes so much information, she can get pretty deranged when she is under pressure. She can get pissed extremely easily. Nonetheless, she is extremely sociable and would do anything for her loved ones and siblings. Appearance Florence has blonde hair and brown eyes, and she wears a white sleeveless suit with a black tie and a red skirt. Colors: * Hair: Witch Haze/Tangerine Yellow * Skin: Peach Orange * Shirt: White Smoke * Skirt: Free Speech Red Ability Whenever furious, overwhelmed, or thinking too hard, her head blasts powerful flames. Her eyes can also catch on fire without being incinerated. Background Fruit-Nut Florence is laying down on a volcano and relaxing during the opening. She is seen again when Sebastian and Zoe slam into it. Florence's face burns and makes an explosion. Her head also explodes. Macaron-I & Cheese Florence enjoys the Macaron-Is with the rest of the Morphs. She gives one to Kristian, suddenly realizing that that was the last one. Later, Florence appears as part of the Ingrid merph, and fights against the Christian and the Ernest merphs until they defuse out of exhaustion and Zoe sits on the last Macaron-I. Then the Morphers spot a Norpher with a Macaron-I container and chase after it. Hot Screaming Shower Florence hears Vanessa complaining about problems with the shower faucet. Florence suggests they all Morph and create the Ingrid Merph to fix it. Norphers Florence and Sebastian create a magma slide at the Ingrids house, but a Norpher comes in and attempts (and fails) to ruin their fun, and soon, several Norphers invade. Florence and Sebastian prepare to morph, but a Norpher knocks the Morpher Wheel out of Sebastian's fingers. She and Sebastian then recovers it to kill the Norphers and when they combine, they create an extremely monolithic legendary molten rock slide! Marph Florence and Kristian want to cross a ditch in order to reach the other Morphers' grill, but create a Marph the first time. However, they do get across the 2nd time, but they accidentally ruin the BBQ. Background Information * Various artwork shows her with two different eye shapes. However, the cartoon has them both the same shape. * She represents April in the Morphers: 2018 Wall Calendar and January in the Morphers: 2019 Wall Calendar with the rest of the 2017 Infernites members. * She replaces Vanessa in the "Morphers" logo on the back of the Morphers: 2018 Wall Calendar. * In her original static image, her hair color was portrayed as a gradient. However, in her animated model, the cool yellow is instead encased in the medium yellow. It also has much lighter tones on the static image. * Her tank top is white in her LEGO set and in his animated model, yet is an extremely light grey on her original static image. Her animated model recolored her top to the correct white coloration. * She is the Morpher that appears on the Morphers Adult Swim bumper. * She comes from the US Pacific. Trivia * She is the chief of the Ingrids, and is even the chief of all of the villages, because she is shown in the most promotional material for the sets and shorts. * She and Sebastian are married. ** Along with Sebastian, she is married to all the Christianss and always calls them Padrino Cristiano. * Like Sheldon, she is known as the most beautiful Morpher. * She is the role player of Calling All Morphers. * Like the Christians, her favorite game is Stoneball in the episode Stoneball. And thank you, Florence, Vanessa and Zoe are not afraid to play anymore, so she and the other Morphers create a new game called Morpherball after she catches the Stoneball on fire. * She is addicted to candy and gets hyper from it. Category:Characters Category:Morphers Category:Blonde Category:Smart Category:Ingrids Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Caucasian Category:Female Characters Category:Chiefs Category:Brown Eyes Category:Pear Shaped Category:White Clothes Category:1001 Spears Category:Morphers Characters Category:Fire